Inferno
by CapriceTheAvenger
Summary: There was no doubt in his mind, though, that he would give anything, and for this person he would be willing to lose everything. “Sokka.” AU Zukka Slash
1. Prologue

Oh gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this. Anyways, this is my new story and it will be Zuko/Sokka (and before anyone asks, Sokka is not seme in this story. Sorry to disappoint). This is my first Avatar story, and I don't ask for flames, but constructive criticism, please. I want to make this fic for the better, not the worst.

Warnings: Yaoi (Slash/M/M) however you prefer to say it, Violence, um... you'll see. I don't want to give too much away.

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA! If I did... Well let's just say it wouldn't be on Nickelodeon.

* * *

Inferno

-

Prologue

-

-

A sole flame danced gracefully in the palm of a slender hand, said pale appendage remaining unhindered. This unwonted attraction was observed intently by only a single pair of mismatched ocher eyes. In a room enshrouded by a cover of darkness, a thin luminous veil of moonlight painted the room an eerie blue, as well as the tiny flame alive in the hands of its summoner.

Zuko, the creator of this supernatural phenomenon sat upon the edge of a rigid cot, in the shack of his recent most unfortunate victim. The metallic taste of blood lingered upon his lips like the sweetest taste of honey and the invigorating feeling of adrenaline from the chase, and his prey's life essence trickling through his veins.

His pallid skin stuck out strikingly in contrast to the inky tendrils of his hair which hung freely and in disarray, but gleaming with a healthy shine, besides the strands that stuck out from his recent struggle of sorts with that nights "meal". The look befitted him, though barely covered the deeply engraved scar that spoiled the once impeccable skin of his left eye.

Zuko's scarred eye, along with the other, turned at the sound of the door easing open. The sweet fragrant smell of human blood reached him first in his intoxicated state. In a moment of shock and pure instinct, he had the other person pinned against the door.

The hungry gaze of a predator locked upon the startled sapphires of his prey's. The dancing flame in his hand had been extinguished without the attention its creator, and once again, the room was once more dimly lit without the aid of Zuko's fire.

The first thought that came to his mind was the instinct to drain this human dry, but a stronger thought prevailed over his feelings of self-preservation, was that this person meant something to him. The primal urge to feed was almost impossible to resist.

What humanity that had left him during the hunt was slowly returning to him as he lowered his crimson stained lips to the curve where the neck dipped smoothly into a dark, satin shoulder, breathing in the husky scent of his almost-victim.

The other breathed in sharply, resisting his instincts, which demanded that he flee from this potential threat until he was in the right state of mind. Before the startled victim could make up their mind, Zuko spoke, words roughly rolling off his tongue.

"Why are you here?" The smaller male was taken by surprise, not expecting that question; he wasn't expecting him to say anything. The scarred man stamped one hand on the wall beside the shorter man's head, while the other trailed down his side and to his waist.

Swallowing, the nervous male tried to think of something suitable as an answer that would satisfy this man holding on to him so intimately. "I... I followed you here," he stuttered with caution and hesitancy, lips dry as he pressed them into a straight line.

Zuko felt a twinge of annoyance at being followed, but the most prominent emotion he felt for this human was intrigue. The one before him was a curious little creature... and very idiotic. He could have been killed, but Zuko had reigned in that desire for the sake of his human's life, though barely. It was obvious that the dark skinned man didn't like when he would feed on innocents, so he had taken to snooping around when he thought the other would not notice, which had been a stupid thought, really.

This time, though, he's slipped up and fed on a woman who just so happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. The pale creature could see that his _lover _wasn't particularly happy with him.

"You are a complete moron." These words spoken from red stained lips so affectionately that the other male couldn't bring himself to protest against the insult, but rather to melt into this man's arms.

Leaning forward, Zuko ran his tongue over smaller male's mouth, licking at the slit between pink, moistened lips. The younger could not stop himself from sighing in pleasure as he brought his arms around a lithe neck, allowing his hands to travel into midnight locks and parted his lips to allow further access into his moist cavern.

The older male needed no further encouragement and delved deeply into the velvet warmth of his lovers mouth, tilting his head so that he may dip a little deeper into his sweet treat.

The kiss grew more fervent, more ravenous as the vampire's desire began to demand more from the hot little body pressed tightly against his own. Furtively, he backed his little love further into the wall and captured the shorter man's plump bottom lip between deadly teeth, and gently squeezed, indulging in the sounds he pulled from the human.

This is what Zuko waited years for, hundreds of them just to feel emotions like this giving him such a high, a reason to live, and it was all for this one person. He'd never met a creature who could make his head spin like this, with just a kiss, even when he was human.

His name spilled fourth passionately from between bruised lips and a lust lacquered tongue. "Zuko..."

Said vampire sighed heavily, pulling closer to his human, wishing that they could become one, that he could melt into him. This was the only being alive whose will he would ever willingly bend to. The hold such a fragile creature had over him was near frightening in ways incomprehensible, but for such a feat to be accomplished was amazing, but could also be very threatening for a vampire when a human was involved.

There was no doubt in his mind, though, that he would give anything, and for this person he would be willing to lose everything.

"Sokka."

* * *

Okay, so I know this whole vampire/human thing is pretty cliché now, but believe me, that's not how it will stay. If you don't believe me, check out the rest of my stories. Cliché is not my forte (no tooting my own horn, but trying to interest to give this story a chance).

I hope you enjoyed the prologue, and just let me know what you think, please.

Caprice 3


	2. Chapter One: Stranger

Okay, everyone, sorry for the wait. Despite the cliche-ness, I am glad to see that you all have faith in this story, and I will not let you down!

LindenMae: You will not be disappointed, trust me. I was surprised to see that I had gotten a review from you, seeing as you're one of my favorite authors, and I want to thank you for checking this out. It made me very happy.

Ajj7sunhawk: Why thank you very much, I really appreciate this. Of course I could not continue this story without going back to the beginning, because then it would not be much of a story!

Bluetiger: Thank you very much for your view on the prologue, I very much appreciate it. I like when reviewers look into the story and break it down, rather than just say how good it was most of the time (not to say that I'm not grateful or anything). It goes to show that the reader understands what I'm trying to get at when I write, or sometimes they will explain to me things that I did not even see. Thank you very much and I do hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

Freakyprincess-87: Yes, Zuko is a smexy vampire in this, but I'm trying to go into a direction that isn't so much like Twilight. That story has made writing vampire fictions very hard these days. The standards have been rearranged and set higher. I also appreciate the comment about Zuko being more of a 'person' than _just _a character. I rather like it that way, because I want for my readers to be put into Zuko and Sokka's shoes and I like to make things a bit more realistic, more visual.

Troublemaker2046: K-CHAN! I'm so glad you checked this out. Now I know you're really into Zuko/Aang, so I will try to make this as interesting for you as possible, seeing as I forced you to read my horrible written version of this. ILY!

BrokenEnglish83: Wooh! I've got someone addicted! That's exciting! I hope you enjoy this new chapter here XD

Heartfelthatred: Oooh, Shiny black stars! Then I'll definitely keep writing. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope that this chapter is to your liking!

HillxMoose: Whoo! I totally updated. Are you excited, cause I am XD

Kobaka: Lol, thanks for that. I appreciate the compliment :]

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA! If I did... Well let's just say the show would not be appropriate for Nickelodeon.

* * *

Inferno

-

Chapter One: The Jasmine Dragon

-

-

The city of Ba Sing Se appeared to be restless, even as the late hours were closing in, in comparison to Sokka's homeland in the South Pole. Back home, the water tribesmen would be tucked safely into their homes as soon as the sun was dipping over the horizon, and the streets would be empty, save for a few lonely stragglers.

Even close to dust, the heat continued to beat down on him, whereas in the South Pole, the young man was used to the temperature dropping along with the sun whenever darkness began to spread.

Sokka was pulled towards the faint cadence of soft, mellow music emitting from an unknown source. The beat was slow and easy amidst the noise of chattering voice, and a few had even stopped to listen, attempting to locate the direction from which it came, but many others paid the music no heed.

Sokka could not prevent his boot clad feet from taking him towards the harmonious sounds, and figured he had no place to be, so he could spare some time. The sky was still alight with blue the color of his eyes, but the signs of approaching dust were ahead. Pushing forward through a crowd going the opposite direction, the foreigner was jostled harshly by a man going in the same direction as he.

Scowling, Sokka shouted at the man's retreating back. "Hey jerk, watch where you're going!" The prick only spared a sneering glance his way, bumping rather harshly into a dark haired man before attempting to sidle through the horde of pedestrians walking in opposition to his location.

He didn't get far before the second man he'd collided with, grabbed the fellow with swift – almost impossibly so – hands.

The stranger held him by the forearm while the other male struggled, pushing and shoving, though the dark haired one made no move to let go. Sokka paused, seeing this man exchange a few words with the rude pedestrian that had jostled him. Upon walking closer, Sokka caught a piece of the hissed words and a glimpse of a hideously scarred left eye.

"-might want to give that back." The words of the scarred man were rough and low, but persuasive in a way that the blue-eyed tribesman could not explain. There was a haunting lilt to his voice, but the sound of it gave Sokka the urge to run away, though his feet carried him closer simultaneously as he clashed with his thoughts.

The other man, a short but lanky young kid who looked to be just about entering his teenage years, grappled and punched at the man restricting his passage. "Lemme go, man! I don't know what you're talking about," he yelled, digging dirty nails into his captor's pallid wrist.

Upon a closer look, Sokka caught his breath at the uninterrupted view he had of the mysterious scarred man. He was tall, but only with a few inches on the tribesman, though those few inches made him a bit intimidating. The man's skin was pale even under the golden rays of a sinking sun, unnaturally so, though what color was lacking on the rest of his face was made up for with the burnt, patched skin around his left eye.

Off in the distance, the music still pulsed, calling for him, though Sokka was curious of this man, wondering where he'd come from and what his business was with this boy. He had half the mind to let this boy suffer, but he had a knack for taking up for the underdogs, so in between another set of hissed words, he broke in.

"Hey, what's your deal, let 'em go!" The captured teen looked anxiously back and forth between Sokka and the man with his forearm in a steel grasp, feeling cornered, but hoping that he could use this interruption as a means of escape.

The other man scowled, clearly annoyed with this bothersome spectator who thought he had the right to tell him what to do.

"You ignorant swine, this boy is a thief," he growled, tightening his hold, feeling a few muscles in the wrist grind together, earning a pained yelp from the conniving little peasant.

Sokka scoffed. "What are you going on about," he shouted obnoxiously, blue eyes glaring with annoyance at this man and the situation. "All he did was push you a bit. He did the same to me; no big deal!"

Now the teenager was struggling vainly to get away, knowing what the scarred stranger would tell the – obvious – foreigner. He grit his teeth with worry and wrenched all the more, thinking how he could not afford the trouble that this confrontation was sure to bring him.

Huffing, the guy raged, "Check for your wallet, you idiot!" Sokka was taken aback, feeling a bit stupid as he patted his pockets, looking around his feet like he would see the what he was missing lying there around on the brittle ground beneath him.

"Wait," he stated confused, stuffing his hands in his pockets, ignoring the aggravated look being thrown his way from the bigger man holding the so-called thief captive – who also continued to kick and whine to be released, though he was paid no heed – and continued to search fruitlessly. "What the- hey!" Finally realizing that he was looking for something that was missing, something _stolen_!

Sokka balked in outrage at the miscreant fighting for freedom, wondering why he did not feel his wallet being slipped from his pocket as the boy jostled him in the street. Now he felt stupid for coming to the kid's defense, thinking that he was some underdog being bullied by a man that had merely been pushed aside and was taking things out of proportion. How foolish he was!

He could have sworn at that moment he'd heard the pale man utter something like "stupid, stupid humans" as he slapped an almost translucent hand over his unscathed eye. The boy surely couldn't have heard it over his haste to get away, but Sokka was so sure...

"Look, I don't have the time for this," the hostile stranger growled, before he simply raised a hand to the boy's neck, and pinched his pressure points firmly, effectively knocking the thief out. As soon as the struggle was over, the man had his hands buried in the pockets of his captive, recovering two wallets.

Sokka felt grateful and a little sheepish for his actions, but he'd be damned if he admitted the latter any time soon. Retrieving the battered brown wallet being held out to him, Sokka squirmed a bit nervously under the taller man's hard gaze. "Er, um... thanks?" It came out as more of a question than anything else, and the other just grunted and turned away, only to be swallowed up by the crowd and disappearing in no time.

"Geeze, that was rude," he muttered to himself, sapphire eyes scanning the crowd for the raven haired man that had unknowingly just saved his ass, knowing that without money for the rest of his trip in Ba Sing Se, he would have been royally screwed.

Shoving his wallet into his pocket, he deigned to keep his hands there as well, to prevent any stunts like what had been pulled on him earlier. The thief was left there with a small crowd checking his pulse, while someone called a medic. Sokka decided he didn't particularly want to stick around for that episode.

Once again, he was pulled along by the music drifting along with the slight breeze that approaching dusk brought along with it, remembering that that was where he'd been heading in the first place. Rounding a corner, he came upon an equally busy street as the one he'd previously been on, but here the music was stronger and closer than the tribesman had expected it to be. Walking past a few street vendors and wall-to-wall stores, Sokka could see that the city was just lighting up and businesses were flourishing with customers.

At the end of the street is where the music seemed to be coming from, and no sooner than he had located the place did he see an elderly man, kind and welcoming as he greeted customers of all ages at the door. Most were teens, and the feel of the place seemed be a bit urban, from the low, hip music to the decorum.

"Welcome, welcome! Come enjoy a nice warm cup of tea at the Jasmine Dragon!" His voice was gravelly, but carefree and inviting, pulling people towards the entrance. No wonder it out shined all the other businesses on this block.

Upon arriving at the shop, Sokka was greeted with a welcome far warmer than he had gotten from anyone since he'd made it to Ba Sing Se a few days ago. People here weren't as friendly as the people back home in the South Pole, and that made Sokka feel a bit uneasy, unsafe. There was no family here, no community that he knew of. Here, it was every man for himself.

"Welcome, young man. You must be a foreigner; I surely haven't seen you around here before." Somehow the man's eyes smiled just as much as his lips did, and it made Sokka a bit more open to finally see a friendly face in the midst of all these scowling civilians. "Why don't you sit and have a cup of tea, and since your new to this city, I'll make it on the house for your first three cups!"

Sokka's eyes widened at the man's generosity, feeling a smile spread across his lips in graciousness. "Thanks, old man! I mean mister..."

The old man chuckled, pulling on his beard. "Oh, just call me Iroh."

Sokka nodded, stepping inside and yelling over his shoulder, "Thanks a lot, Iroh!"

Looking around, the blue eyed male noticed the totally lax feel of the place, with its dim lighting and beige walls with the green trim. Everything looked so relaxing, and the music had a soft bass that seemed to pulse around the room nice and easy. Sitting at an empty table somewhere in the corner of the room, he spotted a few giggling girls with their eyes trained upon him as they whispered behind their hands.

Sokka smirked smugly and gave a little wave. The girls glanced away quickly, embarrassed flushes gathering on their cheeks, and Sokka couldn't help but snicker a little at his smooth moves. Yeah, he still had it, even when he wasn't in familiar surroundings, he could still play it cool.

It was always funny that he hit on women, knowing full well that he swung the other way. Their reactions just always amused him. Girls were pretty, but boys were prettier, and that's the way Sokka thought.

Sokka was startled from his thoughts as the chair across from him was pulled out, and a woman with an apron sat across from him, pen trailing along her bottom lip. "Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, is there anything I can assist you with?" The woman tried for a seductive voice, but Sokka was bit disturbed instead, by how she managed to appear out of nowhere.

"Uh," he began, rubbing at the back of his neck, "How about some Chai tea?" He didn't have a menu, so Sokka was at a lost to what exactly they sold at this lounge. It was like taking a shot in the dark, but the woman nodded, at least signaling that what he'd requested, they obviously had in stock.

"Will that be all?" She inquired, looking up from beneath her lashes. Sokka nodded, and then the woman stood, stating that she would be back shortly with his beverage.

It really didn't take long at all, and soon she was back with a steaming cup of Chai tea, and a smile plastered across her face as the waitress sat across from him once more. Now he was beginning to get thoroughly annoyed by her presence. The woman was pushy in a way that she did not even have to speak to let him know what she was thinking, and now she was sitting there twirling her brown curls around her thin fingers, flashing predatory glances every now and then. It was quite frightening.

Sokka had been about to open his mouth and give her a piece of his mind, but didn't get that far as a voice rang out over them, harsh and clipped. "Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure Uncle Iroh didn't hire you to sit on your ass and flirt with the customers. You have a table of people waiting for you." That certainly had the woman scrambling up out of her seat, fumbling in embarrassment.

"Uh, I'm sorry Zuko. Please don't tell Iroh about this, I'll get right back to work." She left, unnoticed by both men, as one glared the other down.

Sokka noticed almost immediately that it was the same man from earlier that had retrieved his stolen wallet from the thief in the streets, and wondered what the hell he was doing in a tea shop. He seemed like the type you would see in a criminal organization or something.

Sokka raised an eyebrow as he stared at the glaring man, noticing for the first time that the man was good-looking, besides the ugly scar that took up almost half of the left side of his face. He wasn't perfect, but breathtakingly attractive.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't seduce my waitresses, and let them do their job," the scarred man growled – Zuko, the woman had called him – as he narrowed his good eye to match the other.

Sokka gasped in outrage, feeling the need to defend his action. "Hey, now wait a minute-!"

Zuko sighed, looking bored with the conversation already. "Gah, stop being so loud!" Sokka just sat there with his mouth hanging open, eyes wide in disbelief. The nerve of this prick!

Sapphire eyes narrowed in dislike. "Are you really such an asshole?"

Frowning, the man turned away, giving Sokka a nice glimpse of his denim clad bottom, firm and stealing the words right out of his mouth. "Your mental capacity astounds me," Zuko muttered sarcastically as he walked away, a little smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, knowing just what had shut the little foreigner up. "And stop looking at my ass."

Sokka blushed profusely, drowning in embarrassment. _How did he know?!_

Sighing, Sokka chugged down his cup of tea and stood up, heading to the bathroom, hoping it was free so that he could 'relieve' himself. Yeah, he would be in there for a while.

-

-

Zuko allowed a tiny tug at the corner of his lips, wondering who the little human was that he kept 'coincidentally' meeting at the most odd of places.

The boy was definitely not from around Ba Sing Se, of that he knew for a fact. He practically patrolled this city night and day, when he wasn't resting, and this is the first time he'd ever laid eyes on the foreigner. He was a change, that was for sure, but Zuko could not be sure if it was exactly a pleasant change.

Following the dark skinned man with his eyes, he felt his groin stir just the slightest, realizing that it had been a while since he had taken anyone to bed. The foreigner was attractive, he couldn't deny it, but he was also obnoxious and an imbecile. The annoyances the human would bring was not worth it in the least. Although there were ways that he could put that big mouth to use...

Swallowing hard, Zuko pushed those thoughts away, feeling the hunger creep up on him, warning him that he ought to hunt soon, but lately he hadn't been feeling like it. It was never the blood that satisfied him the most, but the hunt, and at the moment, he was more worried about his libido than chasing some unsuspecting human.

Grunting, the scarred man wondered why his mind was so centered on sex that night. Running a hand over his face and through his hair to clear his mind, Zuko looked over the restaurant to see that all was as it should be, while his Uncle greeted customers at the door.

He could hear Iroh laughing it up with a teenage couple, wondering how the elder immortal could be so friendly with these filthy humans. They were all loud and reckless, self-centered beings, although he himself had once been human. He was once like that too, but that had been years and years ago. Now he just didn't give a fuck.

Turning away , he spotted the boy coming out of the bathroom a good while later, looking less troubled than he did before, the fool. Zuko could smell the arousal coming off the boy in waves. He'd have to clean the bathroom later, just in case. Humans were disgusting things.

This boy, though. There was something weird about him, but Zuko couldn't put his finger on it. For some reason, the blue eyed creature got to him and the vampire couldn't understand why that was, but he knew that he didn't like it one bit.

Zuko just hoped he would never have to see the foreigner again.

* * *

Okay, I know this was a short chapter, but I didn't have much time. Right now, this story has no angst or drama. That won't come until I get to around the fourth or fifth chapter. I just see no point in adding all that stuff too early in the story, so yeah. Next chapter will be longer, and I will try to update when I can. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Two: Deja Vu

Review responses are at the bottom this time guys. Continue, please!

* * *

Inferno

Chapter Two: Déjà vu

In the elaborate scheme of this dream, Sokka was in a room draped in velvet, the elongated shadows of the dozen or so candles that surrounded him, flickering high and low against its ruby backdrop. He was alone, he saw, but he didn't feel alone. There was a predatory presence, filling the room with its hunger and lust, and Sokka wasn't as afraid as he thought he should be.

There were no windows in this room, no romantic moonlight casting its pale light within, nothing but the quiet and sensual feel which eased its wondering occupant.

Alone, Sokka stood as if waiting, watching the sealed door with a rapt intensity, feeling his breath leave the rim of his lips in unsteady exhalations. Despite the heat the candles were emitting, the tribesman could feel cool air hitting his tender, brown skin. Withholding a shiver, Sokka watched in heightening fascination as the door to this velvet draped room began to open.

In walked his pale skinned Adonis draped in silk robes and royal treasury dipped across his neck, the jewel of a ruler resting against his collarbone. A symbol the shape of fire rose with each breath against his strong chest, and Sokka could feel his mouth dry in expectation.

"My love," the man whispered, coming to Sokka, and grabbing onto the royal robes of a man he was never meant to be with, or rather never his intended. "It astounds me how you always manage to elude my sister without her knowing." Pulling close, he nuzzled the side of his lover's cheek, feeling the heat of his body move south bound. The other male ran his fingers over the scarred cheek of his beloved.

Sokka chuckled, reveling in the attention of the prince whose sister he had taken as his wife only a year before. They had been betrothed to one another as an offer of peace between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, though what he and his royal brother-in-law were doing now can well enough be fuel to restart the war.

"You should know it's not that hard of a task when Azula becomes so absorbed with herself." Sokka whispered into Zuko's ear, watching as the prince's eyes fluttered shut in rapture. "She has taken a 'relaxation day', meaning she will be getting herself groomed and pampered for the entirety of the day."

Pressing as close as he could, a grimace distorting his otherwise gorgeous features at the barrier their clothes caused, Prince Zuko placed a sweeping kiss upon the brown cheek of his lover, feeling the other's heartbeat grow frantic against his chest. "Hmm, that is convenient for the two of us then, yes," sex dipping from his voice like the wax of the burning candles surrounding them. "That is more time than what I expected, but I will be more than happy to…"

His sentence died against his lover's lips as they connected with a passion he had never even felt with his own betrothed, Mai. God help him, if he could only get Sokka out of these robes, Zuko could sink into the heat he had been yearning since he'd awakened alone that morning in the guest room, his lover having left him in the early morning.

Their trysts were getting harder and harder to hide by the day, with the prince under the eyes of his ever-watchful guards, and Azula becoming suspicious of how much 'male-bonding' time they spent with one another.

"UGH!" Sokka moaned lasciviously as a pale hand reached down to grab his heated groin through stained silk robes of burgundy. "Don't play with me, Zuko." A chuckle sounded breathlessly next to his ears, the noise itself causing his erection to weep shamelessly.

Turning and taking a rosy lip between his teeth, Zuko growled in abandon. "Great gods, how you tempt me so, my water tribe warrior." The dancing flames flickered along with the fire prince's passion, swaying and casting the shadows of entwining lovers against the velvet walls.

Twining his fingers within Sokka's chocolate strands, his tongue begged entrance, being granted his request upon askance, feeling the man suckle on his tongue like a pup to its mother's breast. Moaning with no care to listening ears, Sokka could feels his knees buckle with the intensity of the kiss they shared.

Zuko held on by the back of the tribesman's neck, holding him up as he sunk down onto his lover's body as well, not caring that his robes were getting dirty, or that his pre-cum was soaking through his thin royal robes.

He loved the vociferous way in which the two of them began to grind in abandon, love one another without a thought that someone was watching them. He could be himself, and he could have Sokka all to himself. Sokka never belonged to Azula, he was never hers. Sokka was all his, and that's the way that it would stay, no matter if he had to deceive his very own sister, nor his wife.

Sokka ignored the saliva trailing down the side of his cheek with the heat of their kiss, but he could not ignore the insistent prodding of Zuko's hardness against his abdomen. "Just take me," he begged, "before we run out of time, please!"

Zuko was feverish, and the candles were flickering, and only a few remained, as the rest had dwindled to nothing, not withstanding the force of Zuko's passion; the wax had been burned down to the wick.

And now, with one more candle burning dimly, Zuko tore the robes from his lovers body, and then his own. He growled, swooping down to capture his lover's lips in a raping kiss, which left them both breathless. He was insane with sensations, and as the last candle came to its demise, and the room enshrouded in darkness, Zuko took what was rightfully his own.

~I~I~I~

Opening his eyes, Sokka felt as if he had been pulled through a time machine, and it felt weird coming back to the present. The dream felt more like a distant memory, long forgotten and lost through time, but there was no way something like that could have happened. The funny thing about it all was whom he had been with.

The guy from the Jasmine Dragon had only turned him on so much, but not to the point where he would have dreams about a man he barely knew. The early morning light filtered in through the room, casting a sense of melancholy as he thought about his family back in the South Pole.

He really did miss them, and this was one of those times where he would be in the kitchen making a snack before Gran Gran got up to cook breakfast. Sokka missed bickering with Katara and so on, but all he could do is pick up the phone and see how they were, but it was nothing like seeing the real thing.

Throwing a hand over his crusted sapphire eyes, Sokka rolled over in an attempt to fall back into slumber, but found it impossible with the visions of his previous dreams playing every time he closed his eyes.

There was something memorable about that dream, something Sokka felt like he was missing, but that was totally impossible. He's lived in the South Pole all of his life, and never encountered anyone like Zuko – not that he's all too upset about that – it was unusual. Sokka has had crushes on guys before, but never did he dream about old-fashion-y rendezvous in middle-age garb. Besides, Zuko was a prick.

Deciding to toss it to the side for a moment, Sokka gave up the idea of sleeping in lieu of getting ready for a day out.

If there was one thing that Sokka hated, it was the fact that whenever he had a crush on someone, he would think of them constantly, until at least his fancy passed. This time it was unfortunate, seeing as the certain stranger he had the 'hots' for was nowhere near nice. The man had an attitude to match his menacing appearance, and Sokka should have known that the Zuko would be nothing nice when he first laid eyes on him.

Then again, Sokka was never one to judge a book by its color. That he learned from his sister, Katara, who at first sight appeared sweet and innocent, but she was a crouching tiger underneath. She was a small woman but she learned how to protect herself from the best, their Gran Gran, and living in the South Pole is no easy feat for just anyone. There were crazies in the Pole just like everywhere else.

It had been a few days since the incident in downtown Ba Sing Se, though Sokka couldn't get Zuko off of his mind, or the dream that he'd had the night they met. He may not have been the best of all people, but he was certainly a character that Sokka found himself attracted to. It was safe to say that there was much about this man that Sokka did not know, or want to know for that matter, but he couldn't help but be a bit curious and memories of his dream left him even more so.

This left the young foreigner in quite a predicament. He felt the pull to return back to the Jasmine Dragon, knowing that he would once again see the man from his dream, but also knowing that there was a chance he would not be welcomed with open arms. Yeah, a man with an attitude can do that to you.

In the end, Sokka let the curious side of him gain control over what he thought was logical reasoning. Screw logic! It was not the time to be thinking logically.

This left him strapping up his boots and heading out into the busy streets of Ba Sing Se once again, this time taking precautions of agile fingered thieves. Sokka found it odd that there was no other form of transportation around here other than by foot or carriage. It was very old-fashioned, but even in the South Pole, they had snow-mobiles and planes that could take you from one place to the next. Ba Sing Se was such a popular city, and yet it appeared that everyone was content with just getting around in their own way, despite modern transportation.

The heat was unbelievable, unlike anything that Sokka had ever felt before. Back in the Pole, even when the sun was out, it was still as cold as if the sun were hidden behind thick gray clouds, as it usually was. It was different for him, and he was so used to wearing thick coats and furs, as well as thick boots to protect his feet against the snow and ice, instead of the sleeveless shirt and sandals – which he had not yet become accustomed to – dress code everyone had in this city.

Taking a few shortcuts he had discovered the first night on his way back from the tea shop, Sokka cut through a vacant alley that led to another street and a fast track downtown, where the city was already in full swing.

The smells coming from every which way, mingling and torturing his senses, reached him before even the light beyond the alley. He figured he had much time to spare, so a little brunch time wouldn't hurt.

Emerging into the light, Sokka placed his hands upon his hips and breathed in deeply, smiling to himself at the abundance of food in variety that he could choose from, knowing exactly what he wanted. "Mmm, meat…"

Stalking with a predatory grace towards a vender selling sausage on a stick, Sokka stood in a short line until he finally reached the front.

"Hey kid, what'll it be today?" Sokka frowned at the grease stained vendor, wondering what it is with people calling him kid all the time. He was well past the childhood stage of his life.

Sokka placed a finger upon his chin, "Uh, I'll take three of those sausage on a stick thingies." It wasn't long before he was biting into a succulent, juicy, mouth-watering, dream come true on a stick.

"Wow, I never knew anyone who could become so alive from food itself…. that's amazing!" Sokka whipped around fast enough that the remainder of his sausage flew off the stick and hit a passerby in the back of the head.

Sokka gulped before apologizing profusely. "Fool," the other hissed, before stomping off to wherever he was headed.

"Eh heh heh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare ya." Sokka was surprised to see that the culprit was a younger boy, about fifteen, rubbing the back of his hairless head sheepishly as he stared up at Sokka with big stormy eyes.

Okay, this kid was weird, not to mention the fact that he was wearing outdated robes. He looked like some kind of prophet, which made Sokka wonder why no one here was paying the boy any mind at all. His wardrobe was odd as well as the boy's overall appearance.

Turning fully, Sokka examined the little weird kid, feeling awkward enough not to make much eye contact. "Um, who are you?" He allowed his eyes rove over the solid blue arrow that traveled down the center of his head like that of a mohawk, traveling down to stop above the line of his eyebrows. The tattoo had a bit of a tribal feel, and the boy dressed like some kind of healer… or he could be a monk or something.

The boy dropped his hand and thrust it out jauntily, flashing a blinding smile of perfectly lined, white teeth. "Sorry, that was rude of me, my name is Aang!"

Feeling startled by this kid's forward approach, Sokka reluctantly took his hand. "Oh, I guess I'm Sokka," he muttered, not really knowing how to handle someone like this, really.

Aang looked confused for a moment, pulling his lips in slightly, eyes going wide as saucers. "Wait, you don't know your name?" Tilting his head, he awaited a response taking in the bewildered expression of the other.

"W-what do you mean; I just told you my name." Where was this kid going with this? He could have sworn he'd just introduced himself. Maybe this was one of those crazies his Gran Gran is always telling him to watch out for.

"Um well when you were introducing yourself, you said 'I guess I'm Sokka', like you didn't know who you were or something." Sokka could feel his features transform from confusion to annoyance in less time than it took to process the fact that he was annoyed in the first place.

Sighing, Sokka took a deep breath – a very deep breath – before introducing himself once again, this time excluding the 'I guess' part. "Happy now?"

"Yep! So… where are you from?" Aang seemed overexcited at the prospect of having a new friend, so much so that he forgot about the slouching animal on his shoulder.

Wait. What the hell?

"...ellooo?" Ignoring the hand waving in his face, Sokka wondered for a moment if the kid he was talking to was even sane. "Hey, are you okay?"

Blinking, Sokka shook his head slowly, wondering why he hadn't noticed that… thing at first. "Um, what… what is that on your shoulder?" He pointed with a slender finger at the animal slouching lazily over the young boy's shoulder, staring at him with large yellow eyes. Sokka was never used to seeing such animals in the South Pole, though there were a large amount of penguins.

Aang looked confused for a moment, staring up with large, teary gray eyes before he followed Sokka's fingers to the black and white ball of fur staring up at the brown skinned man across from him. "Oh this is Momo, he's a lemur. Cute little guy, isn't he?" Breaking off a piece of the fruit in his hands, he fed a piece to the lemur that instantly dismissed Sokka and lunged for the piece of food, instead.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Aang… and Momo," the blue-eyed man said with an awkward wave to the lemur. The tattooed young adult beamed, but his face soon fell as Sokka turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sokka turned, feeling his heart clench at the endearing sight of the kid wide-eyed, lip trembling as tears threatened to spill over the rim of his eyelids. Sokka felt horrible for leaving the boy standing there, so turning with a sigh, he invited the bubbly boy to accompany him to the tea shop.

Instantly reverting back to his former ways, Aang bounced alongside his new friend, babbling on about life in Ba Sing Se. Sokka just turned and groaned, wondering about his luck lately.

~I~I~I~

Zuko exhaled slow and steady, trying to reign in whatever sense of peace he had left within himself. The tea shop, his uncle, these _humans_; they were all becoming utterly despicable, and he had no outlet for his relief. It was all becoming so unbearable, made him want to return back to his homeland, where things were proper and the people were decent, not so rambunctious as they were here in Ba Sing Se. It was like entering a city of heathens with no laws or barriers, just plain madness.

Groaning, Zuko was close to banging his head against the cash register he stood before, but caught himself as the scent of a familiar passed under his nose. Following the scent, he traced it back to the annoyance from the other night, the rather temping annoyance.

The foreigner stood out starkly from the other occupants, with his thick clothing, made for weather of a different degree, but not the harsh heat of the city. It's a wonder the boy didn't pass out yet from the heat alone.

This time the boy wasn't by himself, and Zuko could feel the narrowing of his golden eyes as he watched a bald younger fellow step into the shop, rambling away to an exasperated water tribe boy. The tattoo trailing along the crown of his head and down his forehead hinted to his ancestry, tracing back to the tribe that used to live in the Western Air Temple.

It was unusual to see one wondering around away from the temple, but Zuko really didn't care much to wonder why exactly. Allowing his eyes to trail back to the darker toned male, he could tell by the change in his scent that the man could see him, he knew he was watching. Zuko could smell the arousal, the nervousness and annoyance, and couldn't help but feel allured by this stranger.

Although from their last meeting, he could tell that the human was a bit thick-headed than most, but he had proved to be somewhat entertaining. He could also lie to himself and say that he wasn't attracted to the strange foreigner, when in truth, this male was actually the first in a while to revive his dormant libido.

Rising, he came around the counter, fingers trailing along the smooth granite of the countertop, walking with as much grace and confidence as he could, feeling the lesser males cower at his power and steer their girlfriends away as if he would lower himself to try and take their worthless women. His ocher eyes were dead set on his prize, whom was already seated and waiting on the waitress to return with his order. The boy had his chin settled in his palms, sapphire eyes staring intently at the table before him, that he did not see the approaching spectral figure in green.

At the last possible moment, blue and gold clashed in a moment of heat, and Zuko leaned over him, hands on the table, enjoying the fear and lust he scoped in the male's gaze.

Aang had gone quiet with the caution of a prey as he stared wide eyed at the seductive creature standing rather close to his new friend. It seemed as if he were watching an episode of animal planet, where the lion is closing in on its meal, and he watched helpless as Sokka became the fresh meat.

Aang knew what this man was, had seen them, heard of them, the elders had taught all of the children of the temple about these night demons (apparently day demons as well). He feared for Sokka.

Sokka stuttered, flustered, He didn't think that Zuko would be so straightforward, but here he was, inches from him, predatory eyes baring down on an unsuspecting victim. He trembled in excitement and waited for Zuko to speak, blue eyes wide and questioning.

"So it is you again."

Zuko just knew, things were only bound to go forward from here. Apparently, staying in Ba Sing Se might no be so boring. This new boy might just make for fine… entertainment.

* * *

Okay, so I know that I've been gone for long, and I can't promise that I will update regularly, but I can promise that I will finish this story no matter what. My internet has been off for a while, but now that I'm back in the net loop, I can try to do as much as possible. Anyways, sorry for the ending, but I'm trying to take this story slow (not as slow as I've been going with the updates, fortunately).

Thanks for tuning in, and I hope that you've enjoyed reading this chapter!

Linden Mae: Lol, thank you very much. I just couldn't resist the line about Sokka's mouth. He does make it easy for anyone to say that. Sokka is a bit of a big talker and a loud mouth, but that's why I love him so. The modern settings are always easier for me to write, especially if I'm afraid that I'm going to completely butcher the canon plot!

Bluetiger: You've put things in a perspective that not even I noticed when I was writing this. Thank you for being so awesome and pointing things out for me. I haven't said much about Iroh, but in the next chapter, maybe I'll show some more about how Iroh exactly… survives (lol). Yeah, and trying to keep them in character is the hardest thing. I think it's working for Sokka, but not so much for Zuko.

Ajj7sunhawk: I appreciate you pointing things out, that makes me happy, and I promise not to make Sokka seem so stupid, but sometimes he has his dumb moments, which he always had, but I'll try to calm down on the moments where he gets all loopy. I found it hilarious the comment you made about Iroh, lmao. '"I need to drink your blood, excuse me, please!"' I almost died laughing. Thank you so much :D


End file.
